


Name's Julian

by Jethny



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Geralt gets jealous when one of Jaskier's former lover appears, making him figure out his real feelings for the bard. They kiss, Jaskier misunderstands something Geralt says, so they argue, Geralt finally talks about his feelings, and they resume kissing and end up getting physical."You’ve just got used to me. But I’m no one to you, I’m nothing special. I’m just a bard you don’t even know the name."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 333





	Name's Julian

**Author's Note:**

> I thank all of you for the great reviews and kudos left on my previous story, my first Geraskier fic. Didn't expect so much. You're amazing.  
> For this one, it wasn't supposed to be that heartbreaking, I'm sorry. No worry, that ends well.  
> This is a work of fiction. No beta, non-native English speaker. I tried my best to entertain you (and me).

Geralt pushed Jaskier against the first wall of the room as soon as they had passed the door. He slammed it loudly, closing the door in a hurry. Geralt leaned against the man, brought Jaskier’s hips against his and then ravished the bard’s neck with mouth opened kisses. Jaskier sighed overtly his pleasure, savoring the good treatment Geralt’s mouth and hands were procuring him.

When Geralt suddenly made him tilt his head back, holding it with a firm hand gripped in the soft hair, Jaskier couldn’t help but moan. He leaned on the touch and gave Geralt better access to devour his neck, the man leaving some red marks on the skin.

Their movements were hurried, because they were burning with desire to satisfy their need to feel, touch, kiss and caress endlessly the other’s body. Some clothes fell to the ground in a rush. There were years of restraining, of deprivation, of constant control of their feelings and desires which were ending now. Letting their bodies finally have what they had always wanted for so long was overwhelming, but it felt so good they couldn’t stop themselves.

They couldn’t think of the reason they hadn’t done that sooner, because it seemed like there was no better feeling in the world and no greatest sensation than tasting each other's lips.

Geralt suddenly raised his knee, pressed it firmly over Jaskier’s crotch, and the bard couldn't hold the slutty moan that came out of his mouth. It was so pleasant to feel some pressure against the prominent bulge in his pants, so relieving. He wanted more, so more, right now.

And suddenly, beyond all expectations, that was the precise moment Geralt decided it was time to talk.

“Who was he?” Geralt grumbled between two kisses.

Jaskier took a few seconds to make his brain function again. He was taken aback and didn't know what and _who_ Geralt was talking about. But all of a sudden, Jaskier remembered the events of the evening in the inn, and put the elements together to understand what exactly the witcher was asking for. Wanting to quickly regain the nice feeling of Geralt’s soft lips against his, he babbled a few words, the truth, as naturally as he could answer at the moment.

“Just a former lover.”

Geralt answered that by groaning, pulling tight on his grip of Jaskier’s hair.

“I don’t like him.”

“Oh fuck Geralt– you’re… wouldn't you be jealous dear witcher?” Jaskier joked in a playful tone.

Geralt took Jaskier’s face between his big hands, surprisingly softly, and he looked at him intensely, his golden eyes sparkling.

“I didn’t like how he looked at you. As if you were his _thing_.”

At the explaining, Jaskier turned down his gaze, but Geralt gently rubbed Jaskier's cheek as if to reassure him, making him look at him again.

“You’re no one property, Jaskier. No matter what some piece of shit could have tell you in the past.”

And Geralt kissed him nicely, deeply.

“I’ll make him suffer if you tell me to,” Geralt added. He sounded serious.

“It will not be necessary. But I’m thankful for the offer, that’s… kind of you. But can we focus on the present? I really liked very much what we were doing. Much more pleasant.”

So they resumed kissing and began to undressed hastily, until Geralt’s body was firmly pressed against Jaskier’s, between his outspread thighs, on the bed. They rubbed their bodies and rocked their hips together, making them moan at the same time. It was not perfect, but passionate.

Geralt kissed Jaskier’s neck, running his tongue over weak spots, licking and tasting the delicate skin. He breathed deeply, smelling Jaskier’s scent, his face close to the bard’s ear when he murmured in his deep voice.

“You better not be playing with me, bard.”

Jaskier missed a breath.

“What?”

“I’m just warning you,” explained Geralt, as he continued crushing his erection against Jaskier’s and kissing, biting his neck. “I’m not one of the hundreds of whores you fuck all the time. I am _not_ , Jaskier.”

“I–what? Geralt, I never thought–” Jaskier tried to deny what Geralt could have misunderstood and give some explanation, but Geralt wouldn’t let him speak for once.

“You want us to fuck that’s ok, we’re gonna fuck, but you are not going to play with me next.” And that sound exactly as a warning.

“You thought that–that I don’t... Oh, nice. Well done stupid bard,” Jaskier insulted himself while understanding Geralt might have thought he just wanted them to bang and that’ll be all.

“Yeah that you are,” Geralt approved between his teeth.

That, hurt. A lot, decided Jaskier’s heart.

“Wow, ok, well you know what,” Jaskier said, getting out of Geralt’s hold, “let’s just forgive what have happened, because that definitely won’t happen again don’t worry o great Witcher. I won’t bother you with my stupid and disgraceful person again.”

He stood up, getting dressed in a hurry, as quickly as his trembling hands of nervousness and anger allowed him.

“What the fuck are you yelling at?” Geralt grunted, eyes wide open, looking at Jaskier from the bed, not understanding his attitude. “I’ll give you what you want Jas, I just don’t want you to become a dick after. That’s all.”

“What I want? Oh my– you… serisouly! And what is it that _I_ want, uh? A cock deep in my arse, that’s it?” Jaskier was full of rage in that instant, profoundly hurt by what Geralt was implying, thinking so little of him.

He assumed at least Geralt cared a little for him, even if he didn’t necessarily reciprocate his feelings, he thought that Geralt had a minimum of esteem for him, a bit of consideration for his person and his choices, for the values he could have. He thought Geralt would show him a little more of respect.

“Well, yes, obviously. That’s what you’re looking for, isn’t it always?”

He guessed wrong. Hoped too much, as usual. Hurting himself and making a fool of himself, always.

Jaskier was astonished, looking furiously at the man he had admired and desired for so many years - more or less secretly - with sudden rage and growing disappointment towards him. He could have had him, finally, in that bed just a few inches away, and yet, he still had a little respect for himself and some virtue.

“I… I, I-I don’t even know what to tell you, you fucking idiot wolf. You don’t talk much, that’s for sure, but you know how to use words to hurt people hard, even without any weapon.”

Suddenly suffocating in this room, Jaskier reached out to open the door and get the hell out of the inn, even if he didn't know where he was going to go, but whatever, he couldn't bear a single second anymore here, being so close to the man who disappointed him so much at this very moment.

“Jaskier wait,” Geralt growled. And in an instant, he was at Jaskier’s side, holding him by his wrist. “I thought you only wanted to-”

“Fuck no!” Jaskier shouted, freeing himself sharply from Geralt’s hold, hating the fact he only managed it because Geralt loosened his grip and let him do it. “Honestly no, way far from it. Because fact is, I do have some feelings you know, not like some other people. And I’m not actually a fucking whore, contrary to what you may think.”

“Wait Jaskier I’m sor-“

“Oh no, you’re not. You think I’m an idiot bard cheerful about everything all the time for no reason and only thinking with my dick, but sorry to disappoint you _again_ , yes, I have some feelings! I do love sex, yes, but so do you I’ll let you remark, but that’s not the only thing I’m capable of _love_.”

And the innuendo was so clear in Geralt’s mind. But he got it too late, as usual. He understood it after the person he cared was hurt. Like he always did.

“You… Jas…” Geralt tried to touch Jaskier’s cheek with his hand, but Jaskier violently push it away.

“Shup up, don’t fucking dare you to touch me when you’re thinking so little of me.” Jaskier’s tone was so harsh, almost as Geralt’s usual tone.

It scared Geralt to be faced with a man he never seen act like this before and knowing he was the reason why he was shouting at him, eyes full of rage and disgust, or was it disappointment and sadness.

“I didn’t mean it please.” Geralt implored him, because he could felt it in his bones it was wasn't going to end well.

Geralt tried to reach for Jaskier’s hands, but the bard wouldn’t let him touch him, pushing him away from him as hard as he could, struggling with all his strength. Geralt didn’t want Jaskier to injure himself, so he stopped trying to catch Jaskier’s hands and instead, he locked his body against Jaskier's against the door, preventing him from moving and hitting him. His hands laid flat against the door, encircled Jaskier’s head.

“Geralt, let me go,” Jaskier demanded, his voice unstable.

“No.” He didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t let him go. He will never see him again this time otherwise, he was sure of that.

“Let me fucking go or I’ll scream for help I swear.”

“Fuck, I’ll never hurt you Jaskier. Come on.”

“So what, now you’re going to force me to have sex with you because you decided out of the blue you wanted me, by pure jealousy. So I must be grateful and enthusiastic you think I’m nothing better than a whore, hm?”

“Stop it! I care about you damn it!” Geralt bawled, not missing the way Jaskier jumped and hating it. “I fucking care too,” he added, more calmy.

“Oh really, that’s a surprise, great new. A little bit late, but always nice to know. Nice for my ego, I guess.” The sarcasm in Jaskier’s voice sounded so fake that it made Geralt want to throw up.

“Please, Jaskier–”

“Stop fucking calling me like that!” Jaskier barked.

“What?”

“You do say you care about me right?” Jaskier lifted his head to look Geralt in the eyes.

“Yes I do, Jaskier,” Geralt answered honestly, in a low voice.

“Ok then, prove me you do. Prove me that I mean something to you, that I’m your friend or something like that.”

Geralt whole body stiffened, stepping back slightly from Jaskier, dazed.

“I don’t… I don’t understand Jask–, what do you want me to–”

“Tell me something you’re the only one to know about me,” the bard suggested.

Geralt seemed to think for a few seconds, his eyes going right to left, panicked not to find something instantly to answer the surprising request from Jaskier. But he couldn’t find a single thing. His brain was suddenly blank. He had the horrible feeling he was going to lose Jaskier forever and that everything would once again be entirely his fault, that was unbearable for him in advance.

Only silence replied Jaskier’s demand.

“I have a name, a given name. What is it. Tell me,” Jaskier continued.

“Uh, I…” Geralt had never been so speechless in his long life.

He tried to think fast, but nothing came to his mind.

“You didn’t even hear it when I said it, did you? You don’t give a shit about me, even after all the years passed together. I’m only and will always be just the annoying bard for you, a burden jerk that follows you around. You’ve just got used to me. But I’m no one to you, I’m nothing special. I’m just a bard you don’t even know the name.”

“That’s not true!” Geralt shouted, as he couldn’t bear anymore Jaskier’s hard words towards himself.

“So say it. Say my fricking name.” Jaskier’s voice wasn’t harsh anymore. It was weak, full of sadness, so were his eyes, shining with tears that Jaskier was trying to contain.

But no sound came out of Geralt’s mouth.

So Jaskier gave up.

“Julian.”

With that, Geralt knew he just had lost him forever.

“What?”

“That’s it, my name. My real name. That’s my secret, the only little precious thing that I have, something you are one of the only ones yet alive to know, because you’re precious to me and mean something. Actually, you know what, you mean everything to me. Even if it’s not reciprocal.”

“I thought you joked!”

“What?” That was Jaskier’s turn to be confused.

“I thought you invented it back in time,” Geralt explained, regaining his voice. “I thought you gave a fake name, I don’t even know why. I didn’t thought it was important, I didn’t thought it could be true. I– I am so sorry, please, please forgive me, Julian–“

“No. You don’t use that name so easily as if you have the right to use it.” The harsh voice was back again.

Geralt didn’t know what else to say, what else to do. He was scare as rarely he had been. He couldn’t lose Jaskier, he was so used to his presence by his side that he no longer knew what it was like not to be with him all the time. He was scared of having hurt Jaskier, but also scared to be left heartbroken, alone.

However, it appeared it was as if it was already too late and he had hurt Jaskier too much to be forgiven one last time. So Geralt drew back until his body was no longer pressed against Jaskier’s, no longer holding him back, resigned.

“I am truly sorry, Jaskier. You deserved so much better than me.”

“That’s an understatement,” Jaskier muttered.

“I don’t deserve you, I know. You’re way too good for me, and I see that too late. If you can, please, please forgive me, Jaskier,” Geralt all but begged Jaskier. “I never wanted to insult or disrespect you. I care so much about you, even if that doesn’t excuse my foolishness.”

Jaskier looked deeply at Geralt, silent for a few seconds, blankly observing him. It made Geralt felt so uncomfortable, waiting with anxiety to hear the sound of Jaskier’s voice he liked so much but never dared to say it. He felt so stupid, so awkward.

“Why should I give you yet another chance? Give me one reason, and maybe I’ll listen to you as you seem so inclined to want to speak tonight for I don’t know what reason–“

“I love you.”

Jaskier didn’t except this, and couldn’t think what to respond to this unexpected declaration.

“I love you Jaskier, that’s the reason why,” Geralt repeated. “Please forgive me.”

“Are you… are you fucking mocking me Geralt?”

“No! No Jaskier! I… I’m really serious. I’m deeply in love with you Jas. I think I didn’t want to admit it to myself for a long time, but I do, sincerely.”

“Why, why did you never say something? You… you never act like you give a damn about me!” Jaskier was on the verge of crying, walking forward, closer to Geralt with each sentence.

“Because I’m not good at this! I don’t know how to talk, I don’t know how to express how I feel, nobody taught me how to do that.”

“Because witchers aren’t supposed to feel,” Jaskier completed after a few seconds of silence, understanding what Geralt must have thought when facing his own feelings.

“Yes. Witchers aren’t supposed to feel, to love. And yet I do, and I know you know that…”

Jaskier smirked slightly at the implication of his unique ability.

“You’re the only one to know that even if I prove you all the time the contrary. I’m not a good friend, but I care for you, and I know I’m selfish. How could you possibly love me? I don’t even understand how you managed to stay with me for all these years,” Geralt said, talking so much in one go his throat felt more hoarse than usual, or maybe it was an excess of emotion he was trying to hold back as he knew he wasn’t done making amends.

Jaskier seemed as if he was going to interrupted him, but he kept talking, pouring his emotions freely for the first time in his life.

“But you just told me you care for me too… Yet how a witcher could possibly be with a human? I could never bear losing you and not having you with me forever. So I did what I do the best, I kept my mouth shut and try to suppress my feelings. But tonight, seeing this jerk with you made me lose my mind. Which is a good thing in a way, because we end up kissing and all, but I had to speak and ruin everything, as always, expressing myself poorly and hurting you, again.”

Jaskier stepped forward, making Geralt back off. He put his hand against Geralt’s chest, gently, near his heart. And he looked up until he met the witcher’s gaze.

“So you were trying to protect yourself, earlier, when you told me to not play with you. You meant play with your feelings in fact.”

“Yes,” Geralt conceded.

“Because you care for me?”

“I do Jaskier.”

“So you want more than just a night with me?” Jaskier’s voice was hesitant.

“I want everything. If you’ll let me.”

“Sweet gods, I really need to teach you how to express your feelings more clearly,” Jaskier said before grabbing Geralt’s lips with his, caressing the delicate and soft skin, burring his hand into the man’s white hair. “You think way too much.”

And Jaskier deepened the kiss, his tongue entering Geralt’s mouth to roll over the other tongue, sucking on it. “Fuck, I love you too. How could you doubt that. You’re the best person I ever had the chance to meet.”

Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the hips, sticking Jaskier’s chest to his, reconnecting their bodies. He licked the bard’s lips, sucking on the bottom lip between his teeth, playing gently with the skin without pulling too hard, but enough to draw out a sigh of pleasure from Jaskier. He could feel the man’s cock becoming hard under his pants, the sensation making him growl.

Geralt slid a hand down Jaskier’s hip until he reached his ass and he grabbed it generously, kneading the cheeks. Then, with both hands around Jaskier’s waist, he grabbed him firmly and lifted Jaskier from the ground, making him wrap his legs around Geralt’s waist, as he carried him, supporting his weight with his arms.

“Oh shit, Geralt,” Jaskier moaned. “Bed, right now.”

And that did not require further explanation for Geralt. He brought them to the bed, cautiously laying Jaskier on his back in the middle of the bed, and he slid between the bard’s legs above him, resuming the position they had had earlier.

They looked at each other, their eyes full of a fire of intense excitement, and Geralt smiled. Jaskier thought he had never seen him so handsome.

“You’re too good to me Jaskier, you’re too beautiful and perfect,” Geralt murmured, his mouth brushing Jaskier’s.

Jaskier rocked his hips forward to rub his hard dick against Geralt’s, both still trapped under their clothes, making them moan loudly.

“We’re made for each other, you’ll have to get used to the idea dear witcher,” Jaskier declared before kissing again his lover greedily.

Then, Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt’s hips, and he rolled over Geralt on the bed, making them to change position so that he was on top of Geralt. Of course, he only managed it because Geralt allowed it by helping him with the move, and this time, the thought aroused him a lot.

The bard could feel the erection of the other man throbbing against his buttocks and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He needed to touch Geralt’s cock right away. So Jaskier palpated with his hand the growing bump in Geralt’s pants which got fatter under the touch.

“Can I?” Jaskier asked in a hurry.

The grunt he received in response surprisingly pleased him and gave him all the confirmation he needed to work on opening Geralt’s pants. Geralt’s thick cock emerged from the black cloth, big and hard, the tip already juicy, just like Jaskier had always pictured it in his mind. The sight of it made him drool, as he desperately wanted to taste it.

However, Geralt didn’t let him the time to do it, as he urgently made his way to Jaskier’s pants, fighting with the material to open it. Jaskier helped him and quickly his dick was released, left in full view before Geralt’s hungry eyes.

“Fuck, I’ll suck you all day long someday,” Geralt promised the little bard.

“Geralt, do something,” Jaskier pleaded, gesticulating over Geralt’s huge cock.

Geralt obliged, spitting several time in the palm of his hand, before bringing it around both of their erections, surrounding them with his calloused hand. He started to jerk them off in a rather quick rhythm, their slippery cocks rubbing against each other producing dirty wet noises. 

“Oh Ger–Geralt, fuck, k–keep going yes please,” Jaskier panted.

Geralt tightened his grip, speeding up his moves, crushing their dicks together. Geralt caressed Jaskier’s bare ass with his other hand, his fingers pressing firmly the skin, marking the skin. Jaskier no longer held in place, overwhelmed by the blow of pleasure Geralt was giving him with his expert hands. He grabbed onto Geralt’s shirt, pulling on the laces of the neck opening, showing more skin for him to touch.

Jaskier let his hand play with Geralt’s chest hair, as he rocked his hips to accentuate Geralt’s movements and the rhythm of the hand job. Then his hand landed on Geralt’s necklace, over the pendant, and Geralt’s hand suddenly stilled for a second, the witcher staring at Jaskier. Judging the reaction, the bard withdrew his hand, thinking that he had overcome any barrier of which he did not have the knowledge that existed. But before he could think of some excuse, Geralt opened his mouth.

“No, you can leave it there Jas, it’s ok.”

“You s–sure? I shouldn’t have-“

“You can touch it,” Geralt assured. “I was just– surprised. I've never let anyone touch it so far.”

And Jaskier felt as if he was precious to him.

Not wasting time, the witcher had started again to jerk off their juicy shafts, faster, his other hand having slipped under Jaskier’s top, gently caressing and clawing his back’s skin. All that made it very difficult for Jaskier to think straight.

“And you let me touch it?” Jaskier finally managed to ask, amazed.

“Y–yes, just you, Jaskier, fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt said, sincerely. 

Geralt’s moans were the most beautiful and arousing melody Jaskier had ever heard, so bewitching. He felt like he was witnessing a rare and precious moment, something that Geralt rarely offered to see. And being the person to whom Geralt decided to give it filled him with joy and love.

Jaskier placed his hand over Geralt’s chest and he took the necklet in his palm again, leaning over to kiss Geralt, and he fucked harder his cock in Geralt’s hand, pushing his member against Geralt’s cock.

“Geralt, oh fuck, I won’t last,” Jaskier warned.

“Do it yes, come over my cock Jas, give it to me Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice was pure luxury, deep and hoarser than ever.

“S–say my name, fuck, oh please G–Geralt say it,” Jaskier moaned, urging the witcher.

Geralt jerked their cocks with erratic and trembling back and forths, reaching his orgasm as shouting several times his bard’s name, “J–Julian, Julian.”

Hearing his name moaned such dirtily by Geralt’s voice, sexier than ever, Jaskier came too, spitting his semen inside of his lover’s hand, streams of sperm landing over Geralt’s chest, their cums mixing.

Jaskier collapsed over Geralt’s body, worn out, not bother by the fluids. Geralt wrapped Jaskier’s torso with his arms, making gentle soothing caresses along the bard’s back, while Jaskier was recovering from his intense orgasm and emotions, letting him enjoy it plenty, indicating him he wasn’t going anywhere.

Geralt slipped a hand through Jaskier’s hair, petting nicely his head, and he placed a sweet kiss full of promises for their future on Jaskier’s temple. Then, he allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, savoring the reassuring sound of Jaskier’s breathing and heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> I plead not gulty. I became obsessed with Geralt's necklace, hair, body, muscles, lips... and Geralt in general. It's all Henry Cavill's fault.  
> Kudos & comments give me strength to keep writing.


End file.
